desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Ji Young
Overview He is a member of the Ji clan. He is the grandfather of Ji Ishwin (Ji Yichuan) and great grandfather of Ji Ning. He is also the older brother of Ji Lee and a Xiantian life form. He is also weaker than his younger brother Ji Lee. He is the prefecture lord of the West prefecture of the Ji Clan in the beginning of the novel. He wants Ji Ning to be the next prefecture lord. History He became prefecture lord of the West prefecture of the Ji clan 80 years ago. His son died while adventuring outside and his grandson Ji Ishwin (Ji Yichuan) became famous with the title name of Raindrop sword. He wanted Ji Ishwin (Ji Yichuan) to be the next prefecture lord but Ji Ishwin (Ji Yichuan) wanted to walk in the path of immortal. Plot Ji Young is first introduced after Ning is reborn into the Ji clan. He wants his great grandson (Ning) the son of Ji Ishwin (Ji Yichuan) to be the next prefecture lord, with opposition from his younger brother Ji Lee. He is again seen when Serpentwing attacks Ning in the West Prefecture city. He visits Ning to see if he is okay and is relieved to see Ning being okay. He is furious at Serpentwing and wants Serpentwing to be killed just like rest of the Ji clan members. He is next seen last day of the ceremony of the golden sword. He came to watch the competition and to see whether Ji Ning would win. In the competition he trusts Ji Ishwin's judgement and let Ning battle the other 7 finalists in a one on seven battle. In the battle he was impressed with a youth who was using scimitar and orders his personal servants to recruit the youth into the Ji clan. Ji Young also sees in the battle Ning winning the competition and he is very happy that Ning won. After the competition his brother Ji Lee submits to Ning but refuses to submit to him. Ji Young then visits the feast celebrating on the honor of settling the identity of the next prefecture lord. In the feast he proposes the idea of giving Ning the position of prefecture lord when Ning is 20 and everyone agrees including his brother Ji Lee. Afterwards in the feast Ji Ishwin asks him for the Traceless talisman in order to give it to Ji Ning. Young then gives the Traceless talisman to Yichuan to give to NIng. Ji Young is next seen in book 4, where there is a meeting regarding missing Xiantian lifeforms of the Ji clan. Ji Young tells the high level people of the clan that twenty three Xiantian lifeforms of Ji Clan are missing, and that most of them were fairly powerful Xiantian lifeforms. He also tells them that all of them are at least mid-stage Xiantian lifeforms or higher with some of them even being peak-stage Xiantian lifeforms. He then hears the theory of who the enemy of Ji clan might be from Ji Ishwin. Category:Ji Clan/Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters